Episode 16 (Hollyoaks In The City)
Synopsis Plot Polly remains concerned for Ben. Burton asks Lisa to help him with an errand. Connie teases Tank Top, but he is pleased to see he and Donna Marie have a proper father/daughter relationship. Lisa accompanies Burton toy shopping for Melanie. Lisa convinces him to get a dollhouse that she knew the younger Lisa would have loved. Burton tells Lisa that he's buying the dollhouse for his daughter, but lies that she wouldn't know the mother. Troy has bought Precious a rose. He is pleased to learn that the marriage license is sorted, but immigration needs to think that they're really wanting to get married. Debbie's friends try to get what is wrong without her. Precious advises Lisa to stay away from Burton. Precious confronts Burton, thinking that he has feelings for Lisa. Lisa is cold towards Polly. Burton tells Polly that he will stand by his word, and relieve her of her escort job. He also gives her a modelling job. Josh tries to convince Adam to drive him home, but Adam refuses. Adam pays a visit to Mrs. Jones. She tells him that she was told that Josh is staying with a friend, and wasn't thrown out of home. Troy and Precious go over their story. Josh has made Adam dinner. Adam confronts him over his lies. Burton invites Lisa to the bar for a drink. Josh tells Adam the truth and he apologises. Adam tells Josh that he is leaving, but allows him to cook first after seeing the effort he has gone to. Polly and Ben argue. Adam and Josh have dinner together. Adam tells Josh that he is nervous for the wedding. Josh tells Adam that he thinks Adam will never be happy with Millie. Adam explodes and orders him to get out. Donna Marie worries about Tank Top. He tells her that he saw someone else, but it got complicated. Burton is shocked to learn that Troy and Precious are getting married to keep him in the country. Troy asks him to be his best man, to which he refuses. Josh visits Debbie and tells her that Adam kicked him out. Ben visits Tank Top for Adam's stag night. Ben tells Tank Top about Polly wanting him to sleep with Stella for Burton. He tells Tank Top that he can't even look at Polly anymore. Troy asks Lisa to be the person he has sex with before getting married. They go into a private room he begins dancing and stripping. Lisa throws Troy onto a seat and climbs on top of him. Connie (reluctantly) thanks Tank Top for talking to Donna Marie. Ben spots Lisa at the bar where Adam's stag night is being held. Lisa tells Burton that she wants to try escorting, but Burton tries to talk her out of it. Debbie and Josh make a plan to sneak past the bouncer into the bar. The bouncer stops Josh and refuses him entry. Debbie lies that Josh is dying, but the bouncer tells Josh that if he ever sees him in the bar again, he will really wish he is dying - and reluctantly lets him through. Lisa and Ben make small talk. Ben tells Lisa that he misses her. Lisa calls him pathetic and says that she's never taking him back as she's going onto "bigger and better things". Ben isn't pleased to see Debbie at the bar, but realises that Tank Top and Debbie have had sex. Adam is also furious to see Josh at the bar. The guys make Adam drink a mix of different kinds of alcohol. He rushes to be sick. Josh follows Adam in the bathroom and Adam snaps at him to leave him alone. Tank Top tells Ben that he has got Adam a surprise - Gucci, who invites Adam to spend some "private time" together. Adam asks Gucci to keep her clothes on, calling it a "moral thing". Gucci thinks that he is impotent. Burton invites Lisa to his apartment. She thinks he wants sex, but Burton tells her not to do anything she doesn't want to. Gucci feels awkward sitting in the room with Adam, however, they pretend that something happened. Burton and Lisa begin kissing on the couch. A very drunk Adam goes to leave for the flat. Josh pulls him aside and confronts him. Adam drunkenly kisses Josh but pulls away when he realises what's happening. Josh declares that he knew Adam was gay. Adam walks off. Whilst walking home, he sits on a bench and gets upset. Lisa and Burton have had sex. Adam drunkenly walks home where he spots a man who he takes into the bathroom. The man turns Adam around and arrests him for public indecency. Cast Regular cast *Lisa Hunter - Gemma Atkinson *Ben Davies - Marcus Patric *Burton Phillips - Lee Warburton *Polly Clarke - Georgina Walker *Adam Tyler - Philip Olivier *Precious - Alexis Hall *Tank Top - Leon Lopez *Josh Jones - Oliver Lee *Debbie Clarke - Bryony Seth *Troy - Adam-Jon Fiorentino Guest cast Music Category:Hollyoaks In The City episodes Category:2006